


Blossoms

by seraphwidower (ghastlygrimoire)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tales of Secret Santa 2019, talessecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlygrimoire/pseuds/seraphwidower
Summary: Yuri arrives to Halure and catches up with a certain princess.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embalmers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/gifts).



> The prompt was "reunion after a long time" with Yuri/Estelle.
> 
> Happy... uh... belated holidays, twitter user eterniaforest! I apologize for the wait. 
> 
> This is meant to be set about... four years or so after the end of Vesperia.

“Yuri!”

The swordsman turned his head to see a familiar princess waving at him with a huge smile on her face. Estelle was leaned up against the trunk of the tree surrounded by a circle of kids, who had all turned to face him out of curiosity.

“You’re just in time, its almost story time!” She said, waving him over.

It’d been some time since her heard one of her stories… and hey, maybe this was the one that she mentioned she had been working on for so long.

He carefully took his spot on a branch a foot away from the group, and set his backpack in his lap.

“Now then, let’s get started!” She said, and opened up her book. “Once upon a time...”

Heh. Of course she introduced it as such. She always did have a fondness for those silly fairy tales.

“...lived a mage in a high, high tower. She wasn’t afraid of being up so high at all!”

She turned the book around to show a drawing of a tower that went beyond the clouds up above. “Oooo”’s and “ahhhhh”’s were let out.

Wow, her art had really improved since he last saw one of her picture books. The tower’s blocks had a deep gray that lightened as the color approached the middle. The sky was blue at the top edge of the page. Deep green vines crawled up about halfway up the tower, some flowering with vivid red blossoms. The last one he saw wasn't nearly as colorful as this!

Estelle turned the book back around to her.

“One day, another experiment blew up on her. ‘Oh, fooey!’ The mage said.”

The kids giggled.

“What was she to do now? That experiment meant the last of her magical supplies...”

The words faded out as Yuri’s gaze went from the book to Estelle. Her blue eyes were lit up as she read aloud her story to the kids while a smile tugged at the end of her lips. Her hair was still a vivid pink, though it was longer now. Long enough for her to style it up in a bun. As cute as it was up, though, he was curious about how her hair would look down now. Would it be as long as his and cascade past her shoulders to her back? Or would it just brush her shoulders-

“Oh!” A few petals had fallen on her book, interrupting her and snapping Yuri out of his reverie. Quickly she dusted them off.

Yuri found his gaze wandering up the Halure tree, up the trunk, to its branches, to the petals far above. To really look at the tree, he had to tilt his head all the way back. So instead he focused his attention on a particularly strong branch that covered them. A wind fluttered through the town, shaking the tinier branches and the petals. A few more bright pink petals were shaken loose, and he watched them spiral down…

to land on Estelle’s head.

“Hey, you missed some.” Yuri said with a small smile.

“I-I did?” She asked with wide eyes, looking down at her lap. “Where?” She jerked her head over to look at her arms. Yet even with how much she was moving her head, the petals stayed put. “I-I don’t see anything.”

“Up on your head, Miss Estellise!” One of the kids giggled, pointing to her head. Hesitantly she reached up and patted her head.

“Ohhh, on my head!” She said, turning red. “I’ll just… um...” She brushed the petals off.

“There you go.” He said.

“So, um, where did I leave off?” She said, looking back to her book. “Um, so… oh! So, the mage, all wrapped up in her cloak, set off to the world beyond her tower.” She turned the book around to show the mage wrapped up in a thick cloak that hid her identity. Only the whites of her eyes were visible under the shadows.

This time, though, the kids didn’t let out any “ooo’s” or “ahhhh’s”. In fact, they stopped watching her all together. Some of them had even started talking to each other.

“Okay, I see you’re all getting antsy.” She said, shutting her book. “How about we continue this tomorrow?”

The kids cheered. They all fumbled trying to get up, before they all broke off into groups of twos and threes and sped off.

“So, how you liking it here?” Yuri asked, turning to look at her.

“Liking it?” Estelle asked. “I love it here, Yuri! The kids like my stories, and I like writing them!”

“Really?” He asked. “Here I thought you’d get sick of the blossom petals getting everywhere.”

“Well…” She looked away from him, to the ground. “Maybe a little bit. But mostly I don’t mind it!” She said, looking back up at him.

“Mostly, huh.” He said.

“Well, its not nice to be sweeping them off your porch every day, especially in the spring time.” She said. “But… even so, I still like the blossoms.” She continued, looking up at the tree. “I don’t think I could ever grow tired of them.”

“Yeah, you’ve always liked them, haven’t you?” He asked. “I remember that dress you wore… looked an awful lot like you were wearing an upside down flower around your waist.”

“Hey!”

“Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t like it on you.” He said. “I thought it suited you perfectly.”

Estelle jerked her head back down to look at him with wide blue eyes. Her cheeks were beginning to redden.

“You… you did?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He said with a smile.

Her whole face was beginning to turn red. Damn, she was so cute when she got flustered.

“T...thank you, Yuri.” She said at last, looking back down at her book.

“I’m just speaking the truth.” He shrugged.

“So...” She said after a moment or so. “What about your travels?” Then she scooted over to him. Was that a new perfume?

“What about them?” He asked.

“Its just...” She said. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I’ve told you about my travels.” He said. “In my letters.”

“Yes, but, I want to hear you _tell_ me about them!” She said, looking up at him. “What you found… what you ate… all that!”

“Missed my voice that much?” He teased.

“Yes!” She said. 

Well, he was never one to turn down a request from Estelle.

“Alright, alright.” He said. “I got just the one. So, I heard about this amazing woodworker in Dahngrest.”

“What did he make?” Estelle asked.

“Oh, just cute little trinkets.” He said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small, carved box. Then, he opened up the box to show a smooth wooden block set in dark velvet. The wooden block would have easily fit into his palm, and the sides of it were smooth. "But apparently, he was skilled enough to sculpt really intricate details into a small piece of wood. And wouldn’t you know it...”

He turned it over to show that the middle had been somewhat hollowed out. Inside of the hollow was one of the many flowers the blossomed above them. The carver had even included its center with its stamen, erupting out towards them.

“Woooow!” Estelle said. “That’s beautiful, Yuri!”

“Isn’t it?” He asked. Then he held it out to Estelle.

“Wh… why are you doing that?” She asked, her eyes flickering from the block to him.

“Its a gift.” He said. “What, don’t tell me you’ve never gotten a gift.”

“F...for me?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He said. “I saw that and I thought, huh, I know someone who loves flowers so much she had a dress that looked like she was wearing one.” Estelle carefully took it into her hands, turning it over. A grin appeared on her face, and she held it to her chest.

“Thank you so much, Yuri.” She said, her blue eyes sparkling again. “I’ll treasure it always!” The princess threw her arms around him. “Oh, thank you, thank you!” She said, squeezing him tight.

Yuri pressed his nose into her neck, and breathed in her perfume.

“You’re welcome.” He said.


End file.
